Socially awkward and emotionally unstable
by darkgloomygirl
Summary: Mai and ty lee begin their journey with the avatar, in hopes to help restore balance to the world. Along the way they learn a lot about the world, friends, and themselves. mai/zuko-aang/katara-sokka/suki-toph/earth Rated for language and scenes to come.
1. Chapter 1 Walking is overrated

"i can't believe your uncle just let us go." ty lee said trying not to seem upset. ty lee never was one to be able to take punishment lightly. Not to say she's a wimp though. when azula left some bruises and burns on her,she only screamed and cried minimally. i took most of the punishment though. it was only fair, since i was the one who betrayed them both. I was the one who let zuko and his clan of wanna be saints go. ty lee was just trying to be ty lee and stop a fight.

I almost welcomed the pain from the interigation, if thats even what you could call it. Seeing as how it was better than the pain of losing zuko again, and coming to the realization of how deeply i'm screwed. this time I lost him because of something I secretly believe in too, and my stubborn will to change. I keep wondering if there was a way things could've been different. If I had been more open with him... would he have told me the truth?

"well ty, he loves me, and wants me to kill zuko." i said with a smirk thinking of the look on my uncle face if he saw me pin zuko to the wall. Which is the least I can do to him. He got me thrown in prizon, tortured, disowned by most of my family, and my uncle is now going to suffer severly for letting me go. If they don't just kill him where he stands. But then I remember they'd keep him alive to rip my location out of him, and use him as bait. Only he and I both know that right now, thats not an option that would work. If I went back to save him, there is no question that I would be caught. Then where would we both be? The only option now, no matter how painful, is to run. Even at the cost of the only true parent I will ever love or respect. Or morn... wonderful. thanks zuko, remind me to kick your ass when i see you.

I can't stop the feeling of disgust and regret at leaving him there. My uncle. The only adult i've ever know that respects me enough to care what i want out life. Rather than thrusting his idea of what i should live. I'm surprised about that still too. I mean considering his family and what he does for a living you'd assume he's a tyrant. Well not to me. I keep sighing aloud at the situation we've all been placed in thanks to the egomatic royal family. Although ursa was great but I haven't seen her in so long I think all my memories of her may be tainted with the blood ozai has spilt. I swear if zuko ever became his father, no matter how much I love him I would have no choice but to get rid of him. I couldn't stand reliving all of this crap all over again. Which Is a great possibility, considering zuko's inability to make a decision.

Don't get me wrong. I do still love zuko, but i'm still pissed that he couldn't be honest with me earlier. without me locking him in a cell. Most importantly though, what was with that stupid letter? Would it have killed him to come talk to me in person before he left? or how about all those times he came over to pout in my room? Although it was fun to distract him when that happened. Or even better, why didn't he just bring me with him? I mean ty could've gotten away easy during the eclipse, and I would be a huge asset to their cause. I would've been able to fight, sneak into places they needed, hell even keep zuko from getting angry and stubborn. Agni, why am I in love with a moron?

"so how much longer till we reach the air temple? and umm...how do you know he'll be there?" ty lee said absent mindedly playing with her braid.

"Because its zuko, something tells me he'll be there. Its close enough to the prison but far enough to go unnoticed. The biggest threat there now according to the fire nation is dust." i said slightly grimacing as the pain of my wounds began to overwhelm me. My mind was nearly as broken as my body now too. Normally i'd try to hide how i'm feeling, but I don't have the energy anymore. It helps that me and ty where in oposite cells while we were tortured, and we both know each other much more now. Nothing brings friends closer than knowing each others breaking points.

"mai are you alright?" ty lee asked concern dancing across her face as she quickly moved to embrace me. "how bad is it?" she asked looking me straight in the eyes.

i couldn't lie to her, she was my best friend when no one else wanted to know me, basically a sister. Also i was in no condition to lie about something that was clearly killing me slowly.

"...its...bad. I should be fine after some sleep though. don't worry so much... little miss perky. shouldn't you be the one reassureing me?" i smirked in hopes my almost good mood would make her calm down. I know its probably mean, but the idea of having to comfort her made me tired and irritated already. I'm sure she'd want plenty of hugs. which if you've ever met me... you know I don't hug.

"Why don't we make a fire ty? its getting colder and since its been a while since we dumped the baloon. It couldn't hurt to treat ourselves to dinner and a nap right? Maybe i'll even laugh at your bad jokes, and you can pretend i'm bubbly and fun." I said making the closest impersonation to ty's extremely happy face.

"why mai, i think i may be rubbing off on you finally." ty lee giggled as she and i started to gather wood for the fire.

"don't flatter yourself, its the fatigue and bloodloss." i chuckled to my self then glancing at ty lee's frown finished with, "i'm kidding ty..."

we wandered gathering what we could. luckly my uncle sent me off with money and supplies so i could actually survive long enough to get to a town and seek help. the only help i wanted right now was from either ty or...him. its funny, how i could admit my love for zuko to azula and yet not yet him. i wanted to smack myself for not telling him when i had so many opportunities. why couldn't i just be his mai again and stop being so damn gaurded. god i love him. loved. i reminded my self when he left again it was kinda a giant "its over" in my face. I wanted so bad to just kiss him and run away with him. I'd even be willing to help the avatar...or tolerate him, but i knew i couldn't unless i abandoned ty. I couldn't leave her to azula's unstable crazy antics. sure azula had her good times but they were almost as rare as me laughing. i looked into my arms that were starting to ache from the huge pile of timbers i'd gathered. Ok i was thinking to much. i had enough here to make three or four decent fires.

"hey ty i think we've got enough. unless we plan to burn the woods down." i said looking to the pile nearly as big in her arms. we were both thinking too much. sure we'd been through alot but we needed to move on. brooding over the past wouldn't change anything. and personally i didn't feel like remembering anything that happened or what was sure to happen if we were found. the thought made me ache from the memories from only a few days ago.


	2. Chapter 2 Tender mushy moments

ty lee nodded to me with a nervous smile and we headed back to our clearing dropping some wood to the side of our bed rolls. ty lee said she'd make a fire as i started getting our rice ready. something about wanting to play with matches and bad cooking skills. Too bad it takes her twice as long to light it, as it would me. I do have an unfair advantage though. My boyfriend is basically a walking fireball...er was. *sigh* this was gonna be interesting living like this. i mean i'd always wanted to try roughing it but now that i had the chance here before me; i kinda wished i had a cook to make a nice huge delicious meal and a healer to make me feel less weak and vulnerable, And agni what i would do for a bath.

"you better let me patch you up mai. otherwise your uncle will kill me, and we wont be able to get anywhere with a sick future firelady. You know you act like zuko when your not feeling good, And we can't go around stealing peoples personalities can we?" she said with a grin so azula like it gave me shivers.

"that is by far the creepiest smile you've ever given ty. Even worse than the normal ones." i said slowly undressing so she could reach the wounds on my back and chest. those were the worst the others were insignificant compared.

"i had to get you not to argue somehow." ty said. she lightly pressed some ointment on the large burn on my back. i hissed at the surge of pain. she repeatedly mummered sorry cringing each time i twitched at the pain.

"hey so tell me, how was it to see zuko again? you were acheing to kiss him weren't you." ty said trying to distract me. even though she knew damn well that i hated her trying to distract me from my composure. i couldn't hold in the hiss that escaped my lips as both the thought of zuko and the pain of losing him again on top of everything finally weakened my resolve. The injuries weren't helping either, but to admit that would make me sound like my winey prince. Then I remember that ty asked me a question. So I try to give a response with conviction to my anger with him.

"I hate him ty. he left me, with a letter. Not even a well written letter. He betrayed my trust. He... As far as i'm concerned we're over." I said trying not to make eye contact when she came around to face me. I know I'm being ridiculous but if I admit I still want to be with him after everything. That would make me weak. wouldn't it?

"So why are we looking for the avatar then?" she asked with a corked eyebrow and smartass smirk. she really was hanging around me too much.

"Because i'm trying to do the right thing. It will piss azula off... and i'm bo-"

"Let me guess, Your bored?" Ty lee interupted me with a roll of her eyes and shake of her head. "Please mai. If you were just bored you would've thrown knives at someone. Your going because you want to be all romantic with him and you know it." she finished her thought with a small giggle, unaware of the battle in my heart and mind.

"ty i should've told him, shown him i'm not a stone, something. Maybe then... we could've... been happy." i blurted as i rested my chin on my knees sighing and wishing he were here to hold me, or do something stupid so i could laugh. wishing i was stronger, wishing none of this had ever happened. mostly wishing i could turn back time and follow him wherever he wished to go. be the girl who i always wanted to be. Or at least the one I think I want to be. The one he wanted.

"there's still time. don't worry.." ty said holding me as i wept into her shoulder. knowing full well that all this pain i felt was my own fault and there was no one to blame but my stupid self. i only hoped my family would be ok. i wish i had told them all i loved them instead of being so cold and rude. i wished i'd never met azula, that horrid bitch. i hoped i'd get scars from my wounds so when i took azula down i'd have something to remind me that i have no reason to feel guilt about betraying her or making her pay. then i suddenly thought about what zuko would think if he saw them. would he be angry? or would be care at all? of course i'd have to allow him to see first so i could probably just hide them forever. Unless... then the idea of being that naked in front of zuko made me blush and squirm. damn him. one day soon i'll make him pay for this.

ty giggled and said, "thinkin of zuzu again? geez and you say i'm bad." ty got up and checked to rice then piling some on a plate handing it to me as i finished tying my belt.

"i don't know what your talking about. You practically throw yourself at guys, I mearly had a thought about one guy. or idiot is probably a better description. thanks for the rice ty, what did you put in this?" i asked in attmept to get her to drop the fact that i was thinking about him agian.

"ok mai. ok, just keep tellin yourself that. lets eat and get some sleep. maybe you'll dream about handsome zuzu some more?" she teased nudging me making me blush more. damn my inability to control that.

we quickly finished and cleaned up so we could leave as soon as we woke in the morning. i quickly dozed off dreaming of course of zuko. damn, why did ty always have to be so right. 


	3. Chapter 3 Broken ribs really hurt

I woke a little before dawn, stretching like a cat. Agni, I love that ache as i stretched first thing in the morning. It reasures me I'm alive. I heard a sort of grunt and looked at ty in some strange acrobatic form dead asleep. That girl is so confusing, she sleeps like the dead but constantly moves around like a small antzy insect in her waking hours. I got up and looked around getting an idea of how far off we might be from the temple. Stealing some time to myself I strech, try to wake up, and while no ones around to judge me... admire the view. Not too bad for a day that i'm assuming will go down as a waste. I spend the next few minutes sighing and thinking about zuko. then just as light started to peak over the horizon, i woke ty. Its probably taken me an hour or two to feel like moving. Not ty though, she just hopped up looked at me with a big grin that just seemed to fit her next questions perfectly.

"i can't wait, i wonder if they'll like us? do you think that one cute guy is there? oh i bet their all funny? don't you mai? I think they might even make you smile. Except for the water tribe girl... she was kinda scary. Not like azula, but in a way that i wanna stay on her good side. Her hair is really pretty though. I wonder if she likes pink? oh agni mai, i'm so excited, when do we go? huh? huh?" ty asked jumping up and down as we walked, quickly making me regret waking her. While we walk towards our destination, she continues to inform me of useless information. Like what she dreamed about, or her favorite animal from the circus, or how many nuts she can gather while doing a handstand. I had to resist the urge to knock her out and just carry her the rest of the way. Unfortunatly she's suprisingly heavy and i'm feeling pretty crappy each growing minute. I guess i'll just have to put up with her for now.

"i don't know. stop asking." i said about ten minutes later, as we finally cleared the tree's looking into a canyon. i sighed knowing it would be a workout climbing down to the temple. i grabed two lare knives and handed them to ty then grabbing two of my own. we slowly decended using the knives to grab support into the walls. when we finally reached the ground i looked around mesmerized by the beauty of this place.

"its so beautiful..."i said aloud imediately regretting it as my voice echoed the walls loudly and ty giggled at my ease to confess a feeling in front of her.

"careful mai, wouldn't want anyone to find out you actually feel." ty continued to giggle sending echos through the chambers.

"ty shhh they still hate us remember? we're still the enemy as far as they know. lets go try to find the avatar." i said grabbing for the knives in her hands, before i was suddenly overwhelmed with pain and weakness. i fell to my knees gasping. It was interesting because I really thought I was doing better. I hadn't felt much pain through the hike, only disgust at how much i was sweating. I think it was sweat anyway.

"MAI! are you ok?" ty lee yelled a little too loudly. i knew we were screwed as soon as i saw the look on the water tribe girls face when she walked around the corner finding us. I twisted again to try standing but found the world around me spinning and a sharp pain in my ribs. I probably should've wrapped them tighter. oops. 


	4. Chapter 4 Suspicious Fire nation girls

"YOU!" she yelled bending us both into an ice trap. Neither of us really had the strenght or time to fight her off right now. If it weren't for our conditions we might've had a fighting chance. i didn't particularly care though, I was in too much pain to try fighting and doing so would probably get us killed. besides we're here to submiss and help them. fighting would probably not make trusting us any easier. Also the sudden coolness around me was soothing. The eep that escaped ty's mouth was actually pretty amusing too. Like karmic pay back for annoying me all afternoon.

"No please she's hurt. she wont try anything i promise. you can keep me locked up but please let mai go she's harmless right now." ty pleaded with the water tribe girl. eye's filling with tears.

"wow...thanks ty... guess i'm just a... harmless little zebra kitten huh?" i weazed out as well as i could. who knew I could be such a weakling. i don't know why i attempted to be saracastic when in this much pain. i guess i just couldn't help myself. The smirk that ghosted over the watertribe girls face said it wasn't the worst i could've said though.

"No your both staying this way! you really think i'd trust you not to do something? where's your master huh? your azula's little pets! your both evil and crazy like her!" the water tribe girl said staring at my pail shivering figure with some concern and disbelief. Maybe she assumes I'm a great actress. If only she knew about my grades in theater at the academy. Although the only reason I was flunking is because I refused to do anything for strangers. And I think trying to pin the teacher to the wall may be against the rules. Thank agni they cancelled it halfway throught the year. Apparently individuallity is against fire nation curriculum.

"actually...ugh...we're a whole... different form of crazy. More mellow than zuk...zuk... winey princes sister fire face." i tried to breath steady and regain some composure, and get over the trouble i was still having saying his name. "we came to help. really. we want to help the avatar... Azula is a crazy bitch...need to get rid of her...and the jerklord." i said attempting to keep from passing out. I guess when doctors say not to move alot when your hurt isn't just a bunch of crap after all. Too bad i didn't listen. "ty, finish talking... I'm tired... gonna sleep... a little. wake me when... they kill us." I blurted unable to care about keeping alert anymore. As far as i was concerned they'd either let us stay and help or kill us.

"mai hold on, stay awake you hear?" ty said with fear flickering on her face as she saw me fading. I'd tell her to calm down, but that would be like telling a rabbaroo not to hop.

"She's really hurt isn't she?" the water tribe girl asked looking in my eyes as i struggled not to show the tears that were threatening to spill over. I could tell from the pain and stickiness of my shirt that my wounds reopened and were bleeding profusely. I could only hope that if i died they'd allow ty to stay unharmed.

"I'll...be fine...please...trust us. please?" i begged as i felt the darkness finally take me. 


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmares and distractions

In the darkness i dreamed about zuko. standing before him. he was dressed as firelord and his hand stretched out to mine. he whispered into my ear, "mai, stay with me." I don't know where I was in this dream but everything was echoey and flickery. Like i was fading in and out of reality. i was so happy to see him though that i threw caution to the wind. i kissed him with all the passion i had hidden for all these years, and all the hope that this would never end. he walked me in front of a mirror a big smile on his face. as i looked in and saw that i was dressed as the fire lady. i turned to him and we held each other. "I have a surprise." he said pulling me closer. When we turned back to the mirror Azula was in the mirror too. only in the reflection she pulled out a knife and stabbed zuko right in the heart. he crumbled to the ground pleading for me to help. Then i turned from the mirror and saw her standing before me with her knife coated in fresh blood. Then she sliced open my neck and laughed as i choked on my own blood. "You should've feared me more!" echoed off the walls. Just as her face contored with anger and her blue flames were meeting my body i woke to the sound of a gasp. I think it might've been my own. Then i heard lots of mummering, and felt dizziness and a strange tingling in my chest. Not a bad one, but a tingle similar to the wind on your skin just after swimming.

"mai? are you feeling any better?" ty lee asked as she stood next to the water tribe girl who's hands where glowing on my chest.

"i...whats going on?" i asked confused trying to sit up, only to be met with a hands holding me down and a pinch in my back.

"well you've lost alot of blood and your hurt pretty badly. so we brought you to a room and started healing. i can only imagine what zuko thinks i'm doing to you, since he saw toph drying out your clothes." the water tribe girl said with a smirk as she continued her magic, or bending. whatever i'm supposed to call it.

"ZUKO!AHH...where?" i asked with fear and excitement playing across my face. when i tried to get up the pain in my body was almost the same as the when i received to agonizing punishment. so i settled with covering my nearly naked body. "He hasn't come in right?"

"I told him to wait outside. i doubt you wanted him to see you like this. besides he's got work to do with aang." the water tribe girl answered.

"oh...um...thanks for...thanks. so...do...when do you think i can... see him?" i struggled to find the right words, and not feel like a helpless little girl as a nearly begged to see my prince. apparently I failed. Both ty and the water girl looked at me as though i were a mix of pathetic and hilarious.

"haha you sound just like zuko. You were right ty lee. well maybe not as winey and rude but close. Must be a fire nation thing. Anyway, I don't want you moving just yet, your not well enought to get up without straining your injuries." I can only guess I looked a little pathetic, because she added, "But if you want i guess i could go get him? if your up for it. too much excitement could just hurt you more. I'm gonna be close by though, just because your not in the condition to fight doesn't mean you couldn't be making plans with him to kill us all." the water tribe girl looked at me with a mix of concern and suspicion. which normally i would say doesn't mix well for anyone, but on her it just seemed to fit.

"Zuko's plans never work. If they did he wouldn't have been banished... twice." I say aloud to try calming her suspicions. Then for some stupid reason I go all zuko and try to save my pride, "And if i wanted to kill you i would've done it already." i mummbled , but one look from ty told me to retract the claws and just take the bash at my intentions. She looked a little frazzled herself so i assume the girl was giving ty an interigation while i was out.

"I mean... I'd like that...thanks. um...sorry i don't know your name." i said trying hard to be appreciative and not offended that she thought i couldn't handle myself, and that i was deceptive from the start.

"It's Katara. Remember it well... and don't think i'm not watching you. harmless or not your still fire nation. and so far the entire fire nation has proved that their all crazy." she said with a smile. i would've been more offended if not for her gentle joking tone. So i kept my glares and sarcasm to myself. Since my kives were no where to be found right now.

"I'll leave so you can have time with your love (*giggling*), besides i kinda wanna talk with that one guy haru. He said he would show me around. Oh, he's also an earth bender! And this cute little boy duke..." ty started saying before i'm distracted by something. 


	6. Chapter 6 Lemurs and lectures

YEAP... I STILL DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. bummer :/ Good news though! I'll be coming back to the shorter chapters and filling in more info. All new chapters I post will have update news and fun tidbits. yeap. laters. Please review! pretty please?

I'm hoping this chapter flows a little better. I had a lot more time to work on this one. meep meep.

* * *

I'm not sure but i swore i heard someone outside in the hall say 'the duke'. The little voice from the hall sent me off into my thoughts. It seemed to be happening alot lately. My lack of concentration. Too much of zuko rubbed , it could just be my mind saving me from the never ending story ty lee is reiterating. Ty seems unfazed though, but its no surprise. She's never really needed help entertaining herself. In the few seconds I'm spacing out trying to figure out who's in the hall and why ty is suddenly pulling up her sleeve to show me a bruise some dirty blind girl (I'm not being sarcastic, she's really blind and dirty) left on her as a welcome... whatever thats supposed to mean... I realize this is the happiest she's been since she left for the circus. If nothing else, at least joining the avatar will free ty lee again, and possibly save me from her constant yabbering. I love her, but agni what will it take to shut her up?

then i realize i've been so lost in my thoughts that i haven't heard the last five minutes of what she's been saying. Which may or may not be bad, considering I think she mentioned the avatar welcoming our help and something about a flying boy in a wheel chair. Although, she also told me about the rest of them, and they all sound crazy. Like Azula on fire whiskey crazy. (It's a really long and somewhat disturbing story.) great. As if my daydreams don't get weird enough now i'll have to block out the feminine boy savior, the water loving critic, the blind dustball, that meat loving water tribe oaf, the flying cripple, creepy facial hair guy, strange tree boy, and... and the best part fangirl. Or the oshinama warriors i think, the one who's clothes and identity we stole. I bet they really wanna meet me now. Especially since i had to undress her. (Not pleasant.) Though ty seems to be getting along well enough, but thats because she's the social loveable one. Knowing ty she's probably become a life long friend already. Me though? I have no chance. I'm the quiet, sarcastic, emotionless, lethal one. No wonder zuko left me. dear agni! i'm spacing again! I'm worse than ty right now. Hell I'm worse than tom tom right now. The only thing missing is drool and a diaper. oh well, at least i'm not thinking about zuko. yet anyway.

I try to snap back into reality, because i'm sure she's relaying some important informatoin. If i'm going to help us or the group I need to know all I can. I just can't focus though. So much is on my mind between my pounding head, the chill in the air, and the smell of what I can only hope is just built up dust from a hundred years. While my eyes wander I notice a spider up in the corner of the ceiling and shiver. bleh, I hope I remember to clear that thing out before I sleep again. I do not want to have any kind of creature on my body. With that thought, I start to shift and squirm looking around for my clothes. Then I remember that their drying somewhere. I quickly cut ty off while she takes a breath to ask what I can put on.

"Hold on Mai i'm almost done. I haven't even told you the best news!" Ty grins and moves really close to my face, nearly touching my nose. Then whispers, "They really like my acrobatics. Aang even said I could teach him some stuff! Isn't that amazing! Oh yeah, and they said we could stay." My palm meets my forehead after her last statement.

"Ty, wouldn't you say that thats the first thing you should've mentioned? Seeing as how thats the whole reason we came?" I flick her nose and shake my head, making my head a little foggy. I could really use some of general iroh's tea about now. She just smirks and sits up proudly then flicking my nose back and saying" Yeap, But I knew you wouldn't listen till you thought I was don't telling you everything. I figured I'd tell you now though, since I have sooooo much more to tell you." *giggle*

My eyes widen and my body slumps as I realize I have to sit through more. I can't believe ty is still talking. You would think she would stop for air or something. I mean what could really be left to say thats so vital? she's been yapping so long you'd assume i'm getting a history lesson. *sigh* Nothing I say is going to stop her, so I just nod and pretend i'm listening while i lean my head on my hand and look around the room. Its kinda small, dusty (obviously) and cold. But strangely enough its peaceful to me. I kinda like it. simple and uncluttered. so unlike me. The walls are a neutral brown but from their texture they feel like freedom. Maybe it would've been nice to be an airbender. No worries, no fighting, no strict schooling, no titles, no insane royalty or politics. Just peace. *sigh* I might be sighing too much, but it hard not to feel overwhelmed by a longing for a better life.

When i turn my head from ty's still rambling figure, I see my prince standing just outside the crack in the door. He looks horrible. He has bags under his eyes, his clothes are ruffled and dirty, he's twitching a little, and it looks like he's sweating. Not just a little either. A whole lot. It might be because of that wat... er i mean katara, because katara is in the hall yelling or accusing him. Something like that I guess. In the meantime I go to the window that sits just above a crate or what I think may be tea pots. I lean on the railing and breathe in the still emptiness of the temple. I'd say its a shame their all gone but this place still seems to be teeming with life. birds singing loud tunes only they know. small little creatures burrowing and bickering with one another over food.

Tired of feeling like my body is on display, I grab the pile of clothes at the bed and dress while ty lee continues to chat and play with what I think is a piece of string. Since my clothes are drying somewhere apparently, i have what i think may be a set of zuko's clothes. I try to hide my elation at getting to have his clothes on. they smell just like him And besides the few singed parts their pretty comfy. I'm guessing by the smirk on ty's face that she insisted zuko lend me a pair. Sneaky little wiggle worm. I owe her something pretty and pink. A glimpse of white in the corner of my eye directs me back to the window. That weird lemur-bat swoops into the window and screeches at me from the window sill. At first I think its going to bite me but then it just flies over to my shoulder and perches there for a minute. He seems to examine me for a while, then licks my face then runs to snatch the spider from the ceiling. I don't know what to think of the others here yet, but i think i like this thing. Maybe I'll try to get one of my own so I'll never have to get bitten up again.

"Heya momo! aren't you just the most fuzzy cute rabbit-bird in the whole world!" ty lee said pulling the poor creature into an embrace. momo clearly terrified, jumps down my shirt. earning a loud and very girly squeak out of me, and sending ty into a fit of giggles. I give her the most terrifying glare I can to show my extreme displeasure at being turned into a living lemur hut.

"With a roll of my eyes I pry momo off my body and inform her, "I'm pretty sure he's a lemur-bad ty, And isn't that the same voice you used to use when praising azula?" Momo's hair seems to stand on end at the sound of her name. He jumps to ty's shoulder and bats at her braid, and 'brummmb"'ling to himself.

Ty just shrugs her shoulders and says with the most serious tone i've ever heard out of her, "Well you have to talk to all animals that way." We both smirk and I imagine azula dressed as a preforming monkey spewing fire for entertainment. That one i'm gonna have to save for a rainy day to tell someone. I really need to write down these crazy idea's I have.

My tunic is disheveled and hanging partly off my body when zuko barges through the door yelling and looking like he ran a marathon, "Mai! I heard you yell, What's wro...aaaahh! sorry I didn't know you, I didn't, I mean I wasn't looking... well maybe a little, I didn't mean to, it was an accide..."

We interupt before he keeps going or see's more of me than he should, "ZUKO GET OUT!" Me and ty yell as we throw our shoes and momo flies over and suctions to his face.

"Mmummu ofph getf offph" he mummbled as he finally got momo off his face after running into the door. Momo flew back to the safety of ty's shoulder, while zuko cursed and staggered a little out the door again. "sorry" He mumbled from behind the door. I hear him slide down the wall and thunk when he hits the ground. Satisfied that no one else plans to burst in I turn away from her as I fix my tunic and bindings.

As I start tying my belt, ty lee shakes my shoulder, and whispers in my ear, "You know, He's been waiting outside since he heard you were here two days ago. He sleeps and eats outside the door. he's such a cutie. I think he really loves you mai." I blush at her coment and pat momo on the head attempting to regain composure from my embarrassment at both zuko seeing an eye-full, and the mention of zuko and love in the same sentence. I'm hating this mushy side of me. It's really starting to creep me out.

"Tell you what mai, Me an momo will go wander some more, you stay here and talk to him. I know he hurt you, but try to understand. He's just trying to do what's right. So he made a mistake, big deal, you have too. We all make them. Theirs not exactly a book about how to grow up mai." You'd be surprised how insightful ty can be. She and iroh could probably make even ozai calm and understanding... well I might be getting ahead of myself. They'd make a good advising team though.

I want to tell her that he should know everything. How, he really hurt me when he left. He always asked that I be honest and tell him everything, but then he did the exact opposite. He had all those years with his uncle, and yet he didn't seem to retain any of the information he gave him. How he really needs to work on his handwriting. I don't want her thinking that we're just going to hug and kiss and pretend nothing happened. I feel he should know exactly how stupid he was... well, still kind of is.

"Ty, Listen... Just because we're here to help, doesn't mean that we... " I start trying to explain that its not that easy to just forgive and forget. That i'm still holding a bit of a grudge. That giving in to what I really want is not easy for me yet, Not even with zuko. Before I can even open my mouth though, the slumped shoulders of my best friend are enough to make me give in to her suggestion. "*sigh* Ok. I'll try, ty. But only because you asked me." I try to sound bored, but wind up sounding like a child who's just been told they can't go out to play.

"Oh thank you mai! good luck. *wink* I know you'll feel differently once you talk to him." ty said hugging me tight and bouncing out the door.

katara is busy threatening zuko in the hall now. Warning him not to enter until I tell him to, and that if we're up to something she'll whip us off the cliff-side...Nice girl. so I have time to try to look somewhat presentable. Before she barges in and threatens me a little more for good measure. Or before he does again over something stupid, Like to save me from the dust bunny in the corner. After I settle down and sit on the crate by the window, I start to wish ty hadn't left with my only new friend here. I didn't realize how nervous I would be. I feel like throwing up. Not just because I feel terrible, and must look awful, and the only person i've ever loved was about to come see me alone when i'm in a weak and vulnerable state. But because I have no idea what to say, or if he's even going to be happy to see me.

I can tell from his appearance and the way he keeps mumbling to himself outside that I'm not alone in the awkward feeling. So what do you get when you mix a socially awkward prince with a temper, and a cold emotionally unstable sarcastic noble girl with her own anger issues? Can't be too bad right? I mean we were doing pretty well back in the capital right. well besides that time at the beach... and the palace... oh and that party... And that other time at the... hmmm, this is gonna be disaster.

"umm... Zuko?" I barely whispered, but somehow he heard me. Not even a second later he's in the doorway, hands fidgeting between stuffed in his pockets, running through his hair, or clasped behind his back. Well, here it goes...


	7. Chapter 7 Why we can't be friends

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER.

well. I'm not sure how good this chapter will be. I wanted to get straight to what their going to do now, but I figured they needed a little time to talk. I know the end of the chapter is weird, but trust me its cause chapter 8 is going to be EPIC! (I hope...) meep meep meep.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **I can't make a good story without great criticism.

* * *

"So... uh... mai... hows, er i mean, are you... comfortable? I could... uh... find you a... something... nicer. If you want? For your... you know... body." zuko said twisting his hands and from the look on his face mentally face palming himself. "Sorry I uh... walked in. I thought you might need something. Katara said you seemed a little off." I roll my eyes at that, because the water tribe girl has only known me a grand total of ten minutes. Is she really one to judge how i'm behaving?

"Comfortable... hardly the word for how i'm feeling." My hands are starting to twitch and nervously reach for the daggers that give me some confidence. Now that their not here though I find myself acting as ridiculous as a school girl. If not worse.

"I can see you still can't talk to girls..." *thank agni* "Lucky me." The confusion and hurt on his face make me regret ever stepping foot in the temple. I've said something terrible, and now I have to explain myself to the object of my affections. Awesome. And worse, I have to tell him how jealous I was at the thought of the way-to-pretty-peasant-water-critic making moves on my dork. Or worse that earth kingdom girl with the oh so fake innocence. You'd figure my burning cheeks would be enough of an answer, but no. I had to be in love with prince oblivious.

Before I can get anything out though, he interrupts with his usual angry defensive tone, "What's that supposed to mean? I happen to be royalty! There are thousands of women who would kill to be with me! Women who would feel, and laugh, and not throw knives at me or make me fall in fountains! So what if I can't talk like other smooth guys? I was never smooth with you, and you still seemed to like me enough." He's red in the face and trying not to look at me. I can't help noticing the sudden moistness in his eyes. I'm only a few feet away, but it feels like miles. I try to move closer to him but when I take a step towards him he stops me.

"No. I'm not finished. I need to speak my mind." His stare seems to reach into my heart, its so intense. I just nod and wait to hear him out. He takes a deep breath and begins to speak in a quiet yet determined voice. "Listen mai. I,... I didn't mean to hurt you. Believe me, it was the last thing I wanted. I left you behind so you could be safe. This is my responsibility. My fight."

"But zuko I want to be a part of it. I want a change. I love my nation, and I want whats best for it." He seems a little annoyed at my interruption but I know the next thing I say will probably erase all that irritation.

"I... *Deep breath* ...want to be with you. I want to know that we made a difference." I'm staring down at the ground, cheeks red, and wishing I could say more. Unfortunately I'm not much better with speeches. So I try to convey my message to him through my eyes. The message that, I love him and want to be there for him. Even if we're not together. That i'm sorry I can't be more open with him. That i'm a coward for not showing him the real me.

"Why couldn't you let me in mai?" The suddenness of the question knocks me off kilter. I wasn't expecting such a direct question. Maybe he has gotten better at talking to girls?

"What I mean is, why did you only let me see little bits of you when we were together? You weren't like that when we were kids. You let me see you, The real you that I remember from so long ago. We used to be best friends. What happened? Why did you change?" I was hoping it wouldn't get this deep into conversation, but I guess we needed to talk about this. Too bad their isn't a way to skip this part. I already feel like i've shared too much.

"Things changed zuko..." I begin, then taking a deep breath as i delve into why, "...I remember how we were. There wasn't as much on our shoulders yet though. Things weren't as complicated."

He nods his head in agreement and looks to me as though to say 'continue', " I mean for a long time you were my best friend. Even more than ty. Then one day you looked at me differently. You made me feel special..., you showed me how it felt to be happy... that's when I stopped being your friend."

He looks at me confused and seems about to ask what i mean, but I quickly say what I'm dreading saying. what i'm posotive will shut him up, " Thats when I started to..., to..." crap, why can't I say it. I blurted it to half the prison gaurds, ty lee, and azula.

"To what mai?" zuko said talking a step towards me from the doorway.

I turned around and faced the window, hiding my face behind my bangs as I barely whispered my reply, "Love you." I silently celebrate my ability to finally get the words out.

Untill he said..."Wait...what!" I don't know how to react. He looks to be in shock so I try saying it again. "I... love you zuko. I don't know when exactly but its been a while."

"Why didn't you say something sooner? Why did you always act like I was such a pain in the ass? Why didn't you show me any kind of emotion! You wouldn't even laugh at me when I did something stupid!" He almost yelled as he took a step closer and reached for my hand. I pushed him back a step though, because their was no way I could concentrate if he moved closer.

"Because a lot of the time you were. Sometimes you still are." He sneers at me for a minute, then he looks at my smirk and waits for me to finish, "I didn't get to be me for a long time zuko. You needed to give me time. I can't change overnight. Neither can you." He looks down with a look of defeat, and then i say, "But I guess that's what made me crazy about you." His smile is so bright and makes me so weak in the knees that I don't think about what i'm saying next.

"Zuko, no, don't do that... I can't control my thoughts when you do that..." As soon as the words are out i smack my hand over my mouth and turn the deepest red. Just when I thought he couldn't invade my mind anymore, now he's taken over my ability to control my inner monologue. Well actually this time it was all my doing. perfect. I can tell by his smirk, that he's gotten a little ego boost from my unintended confession.

As he goes to lean against the door frame he misses by at least a foot. His arms wave frantically through the air as though he were swimming. Till he finally loses balance and lands in a pile of dorky royalty on the floor. About a minute goes by with him swearing on the ground trying to regain his footing and pride. For a few minutes he avoids eye contact and clears his throat. I'm holding back everything I want to say now. I know the second i open my mouth i'm going to further ruin the romantic moment we almost had with sarcasm or burst out laughing. So I start biting my lip, blinking rapidly and twisting my hands into the shirt. when he looks at me fear flashes across his face.

"Mai? are you ok? why aren't you breathing? you look like your in pain. should i get katara? mai please say something? come on woman speak!" he's franticly yelling by the end so i just put my hand on his chest push him back a few feet, walk towards the bedroll, sit down and then burst into laughter. The kind of laughter that hurts your stomach, makes your eyes tear up a little, and snort when you know your not a snort laugher.

At first zuko keeps yelling at me that it wasn't that funny. Then after a minute he joins me, because according to him I sound funny when I laugh. We're leaning against each other pushing and wiggling at the sheer stupidity of the source of our amusement. We both laugh even more hysterically when we see the looks on everyones faces. They're staring at us from the doorway as though we've gone completely insane. Who am i to say we haven't though? I haven't laughed this hard, or at all really, in front of anyone except zuko. Even then those were small chuckles compared to this. This is making me look certifiable.

After a few minutes recovery, we sit down by the window. He pulls me into his lap and holds me tight. "Mai?" he whispers into my hair.

"hmmm?" I mutter, as i'm getting drowsy with my head against his chest.

"I love you too." He whispers slowly, as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"I know." I say as my smile grows into his shoulder.

I thought our next meeting since the fiasco at my uncles prizon would be a complete disaster. Its a good thing I was wrong. Now the only thing left to do is figure out whats going on. what happened while i was out and what we're gonna do now.


	8. Chapter 8 You ATE the messenger!

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. Greetings people. I'm just so excited for the chapters to come. I have big plans and in the next few chapters i'm going to have little side bits for the characters. Somewhat like tales of ba sing se, except for western air temple style and not written by amazing writers. Hopefully still up to par though. Feel free to review.

* * *

His hands snag in several small knots I misses while finger combing my hair. I cringe a bit, because I don't like looking unkempt in general. Especially in front of him. I was expecting a sudden surge of appologies. Instead he just works at them slowly taking care to be gentle. It feels so intimate. This small gesture. I can only hope my girly grin isn't showing on the outside. While he combs and untangles my hair, I absent-mindedly play with a little loose thread on the knee of his pants.

"ummmm... Zuko?" I said as a thought occured to me while he strokes my hair in the process loosening the pins and letting it down. The movement in the hallway tells me we are no longer free to speak or relax together.

"yes, my little fire flake?" His face stretches into a huge grin, as he grabs my wrists before I can give him a smack for such a stupid nickname. He lifts his hand and wriggles it in front of my nose before tickling my side and earning loud 'eeeps' and giggles out of me. The more I struggle the more he seems to tickle me. The only thought on my mind now is killing him. After a few minutes more of torture he stops, and allows me to catch my breath. Clearly he seems to forget that i'm not 100% yet, or that I absolutely hate being tickled (or touched in general) more than anything in the world. I purse my lips in annoyance and glare at him as a huff escapes my lips. I can hear small snickers from the hall since the door is still open. I'm guessing he can hear them now too since he's finally released me from his grip. I start to get up but then instead I sit back down and take a few moments to think of what I plan to do to him... I'll go easy on him for now.

I smirk and say with a sweet innocent tone (for me anyway), "Well Zuzu, I just thought you might wanna know that theirs an audience in the hall. You should also know, that as soon as you are alone..."

I turn on his lap and look straight into his eyes with low lids and a sexy smirk, "I will find my knives and pin you to the wall..."

His face looks a little pale now, and his eyes are big as dinner plates. That stupid grin he has just a moment ago has turned into a mix of shock, fear, and strangely arousal."And tickle you to a dark cold death. Do. not. tickle. me. again. Or else I will destroy you..."

"I don't know bout you guys, But i like her." The Little earthbender says as she proudly struts into the room pointing at her chest.

Suddenly the hall erupts with laughter. Katara, the avatar, the boomerang kid, fan girl, and the earth bender girl come through the door. Katara seems to be waiting for me to begin, while everyone else looks like their reconsidering my lethality. Except for the earth bender and warrior girl that seem to be sizing me up. The dirt covered girl confirms my suspicions with her next comment, "Finally! someone else with a little fight in them. What'ya say blades? Wanna take me on sometime? I might even take it easy on you."

"I don't really play well with others." I say trying back out of the invitation light heartedly.

"That's Ok, neither does toph." Says the water tribe boy, earning a punch in the arm from the earth bender. She grins widely as he runs to hide behind the warrior girl who pinching the bridge of her nose and mumbling something about 'just a little girl'. "Toph! Save it for the fire nation!..." When zuko and I both turn a glare his way, he quickly adds, "...I mean the, Evil fire nation he he."

Zuko and I exchange a glance, shrug and say in sync, "Whatever."

"So I think maybe we should all introduce ourselves. If we're gonna be allies and all." The avatar said then thrust his hand into mine and shook it excitedly. "Well you've met toph and katara already." He says while they both nod their heads at me. "This here is Suki, the leader of the kyoshi warriors." After he says her name and title we both stare right at each other. It seems like an open invitation to a rematch when she smirks. I raise my eyebrow as a sort of agreement. The avatar then clears his throat and says, "Oh right...You've uh...met. Well...Anyway, this is sokka. He's katara's older brother and our Idea guy. He's really smart." He says with an admiration that could move even my uncle. Then sokka proves his statement false by fighting with momo over a piece of jerky. Then he points to his chest and says," And my name is aang, I'm the avatar."

"No really? I thought you were the air bison." I sarcasticly remarked. However it seems my sarcasm was wasted on this kid. Sokka laughs and leans an arm lazily on my shoulder and says as he wipes away a tear, "Haa ha ha, Zuko why didn't you tell us how funny your girlfriend is?"

*Sigh* "You know, Sokka, I have a name. Its not zuko's girlfriend either." I say lifting his arm off my shoulder as though it were a dirty shirt. Then rubbing my hand off on his shirt, to give back whatever meat loving disease he might spread to me.

Aang then speeds closer to me, wedging his way between me and sokka. His face has lit up in excitement as he says, "I think you mean Appa, He's just outside. You wanna meet him? We could go check out more of the temple!" His ramblings could compete with ty.

Just as he's about to drag me out to see the giant flying furball, Katara grabs his hand. "Aang, I think we have some more important things to do first." She scolds, as his shoulders droop in defeat. "Like for instance the letter we found?"

"What letter?" I ask confused. When everyone's gaze lowers to the floor I turn to zuko, and see he's already pulled a letter out of his robes and is holding it out for me. I can tell the seal is my uncles personalized one. "Wha...When did this..." I begin to ask while my hand delicately traces the paterns of the already broken seal. Before zuko gently grabs my hands and says, "I'm sorry. I read it in case it was important." When his eyes seem to turn glossy I look down at the floor and squeeze the letter and his hands tighter.

"Was it?" I ask. Unable to look up from my fear of something being terrible, and anger at the loss of privacy.

"The hawk came about the same time you did...Your, well your uncle sent it. Before they.." He started until I put a finger over his lips. I walk over to the window and sit on the crate again. Looking off into the corner, wishing momo hadn't eaten the spider, because I really want a distraction right now. I look up at all of my allies who are staring at me intently, with pity and concern.

I sigh and finish for him, "Before they took him away for...interogation, right? More like azula's play time." ...Wait. Where's this hawk?" I ask, and then everyone points right at sokka while he shrinks further behind his girlfriend.

"Oh agni, don't tell me you ate it." I say shivering at all the things wrong with that image.

"Well...uhhhh. I didn't mean to kill it! We thought it was a spy or something! By the time we found the letter it was way too late...And, well...He was tasty." Sokka squeakily defended his actions. So this guy is their genius huh? I'm reconsidering sleeping alone. For fear that sokka may become famished and find nothing to eat.

I set my thoughts straight and ask, "So have you all read it and sokka ate the messenger." I sigh again and roll my eyes. These people were getting weirder by the minute. They were mildly amusing though. Plus they fit zuko's personality well, which is good, since he barely had any friends in the fire nation.

"Well technically everyone did." Katara starts, then aang interrupts with, "Hey not everyone. I'm a vegetarian." I roll my eyes and think, 'I wonder if all the air benders were air heads.'

"Maybe we should all give her some space while she reads. He was her uncle." aang says while lowering his head. I hide my hands in the tunic material as they all back out of the room. Toph walks over and gives a solid punch to my arm and adds, "You need anything, just give me a holler."

I rub my arm and cringe a little. I think i'm gonna bruise. I like her form of affection though. Its not all mushy and touchy feely. I notice all the emotions they seem to freely convey to me, a strange girl they've just met; Katara looks at me with concern then eyes zuko with a glare and backs out. Sokka has already rushed out of the room. Probably afraid of being in a room alone with me. Which is somewhat pleasing, since everyone else is being much too friendly and peppy for my liking. Suki looks directly at my and nods with a small half smile, but her eyes continue to glare with a fire. One that makes me concerned for exactly how bad the news in this letter is. When everyone else has left, zuko pulls me close and quietly whispers into my ear, "Would you like me to stay? or get ty maybe?" He pulls back and looks into my eyes. Everyones sudden change in behavior has made me nervous, and if its going to be that bad then the last thing I want is to be seen upset.

"No. This is something I need to do alone. I'll call. If I need you." I almost whisper as I turn and look out the window for something to distract me from the hot lump growing in my chest. After zuko closes the door behind him I shuffle slowly to the bed roll and place the letter next to me. I'm afraid to open it now. Mostly because I think I already know what he's going to tell me. We both knew the sacrifice he was making when he let me go. The only thing he could have left to tell me is everything we never said out loud. I pull my knees to my chest and rest my forehead against them. I hate emotions and meaningful speeches and letters, but I owe him. The least I can do is hear out a dying mans words. I lift my head and grab the letter, smoothing it out next to me.

I start reading it with my uncles voice in my head, "**_Well who would've thought after all these years, I'd be letting a prisoner go. Or that the prisoner would be you. I can't say I regret it though. I could never regret anything I do for you mai. I don't have much time now. The princess is on her way back from the capital with reinforcements now. As far as I know she'll be here any minute with at least a small fleet of airships, and a bad attitude. She doesn't know anything yet so i'm sure to be questioned first. I don't know if I can hold out forever, but i'll hold on as long as I can for you to get out safe. I hope the balloon will help. Never trusted those things myself, but with you traveling around with the princess so long I figured you'd be used to it._**

**_Brace yourself. I'm about to get emotional. I never had a family of my own, but if I did, I'd want you as a daughter. Not like you. Exactly you. I'm so proud of you. I got to watch you grow into a beautiful young woman. Thank you for all the happiness you've brought me. When you get this, don't try to come back for me. We both know I'll already be dead by then. The princess is having me watched. I have a few loyal guards here at the prison that got this letter out for me. With their help I've also overheard her plans. She's going to get the location out of me, then track you down and destroy all of you. Even her own brother. Don't let that happen. I want you out of there long after you get this. I may not understand what your doing yet. I trust you though. Don't let me down kiddo. I'm sorry I can't be there for you when you get married and have babies. You'd better punch that moron boyfriend of yours. Give him two more from me. He's not gonna get away with treating you like that, is he? Don't forget this old fool my little firebug._**

**_No matter what happens, don't be afraid and don't you dare give up._**  
**_love,_**  
**_Your favorite Uncle toa_**"

My eyes are starting to sting and my chest is tight as i crumple the letter close to my heart. Dry sobs rack my body, as I try to rid my mind of the terrible image of my uncles demise. If only things weren't so fucked up. All I want to do right now is throw my knives and scream. Unfortunately, I can't try to rid my mind of pain just yet. I need to go and make plans to get out now. My uncle's sacrifice will not be in vain.


End file.
